


snippets of fics that i'll never finish

by loretoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: doyoung parings, mostly doten (obviously)
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. borderline (johndo)

pairing: johnny/doyoung

* * *

This isn’t good.

Doyoung could count on one hand the times his manager had given him this look, —when Mark and Donghyuck made a scene during a fight in the middle of a music show, when he told them a dear colleague had passed away and that one time Taeil was actually sick and had to be taken to the hospital— but this look, this worried look topped them all. 

Sitting next to him was Johnny, looking as nervous and stiff as he felt. Their manager had called them both into his office at the company. Just the two of them, no one else. 

The reason was obvious. They had found out about their relationship and someone in the company wasn’t okay with it. The people who worked close to them never said anything about it, but if their manager’s expression was this severe, then some higher up wanted the relationship over. 

The couple shared a look, and Johnny offered his hand, giving Doyoung a gentle but firm squeeze. 

“Guys, first of all, I want you both to stay calm.” their manager said after what if felt like the longest silence ever. “What I’m about to say… to show you, I want you to think and react to it with a cold mind.”

“Joon hyung, you’re scaring us. What’s going on?” Johnny asked. Doyoung was even more confused than before.

Their manager took a deep breath. “We got a package a couple of days ago. And inside there was a pendrive.” At this, Joon took out a laptop and faced it towards them. “I’m so sorry.” 

He pressed play. It looked like a shot from a reality show, the recording of a hotel room. After twenty seconds or so, someone came into the picture. Someone painfully familiar. 

“This can’t be…” Doyoung heard his boyfriend say. There, on the screen, was no one else than himself. He remembered this day. It was their first night in New York. “What the fuck is this?!”

The Doyoung in the video laid down on the bed, looking at his phone. The clock on the corner signaled someone had actually edited this, fast forwarding the segments of the video where nothing happened. When the video went back to normal speed again, the Doyoung on the screen put his phone aside and sat up, smiling at someone from outside of the frame.

Then, Johnny showed up. 

They exchanged a few words, —the video didn’t have audio—, and then he laid down next to him. 

And then, they kissed. 

Doyoung couldn’t stop looking at the screen. He swallowed around the lump on his throat. It felt like a surreal experience, looking at oneself like this. During a moment of the most intimate privacy and vulnerability, inside one of the few places he thought he could be completely free. 

When the scene got heated and the couple on the screen began taking their clothes off, he had to look away. He shut his eyes tightly, tears falling like a cascade over his cheeks. Johnny wasn’t saying anything beside him. For a moment he wished Johnny had hugged him, contained him like all the other times Doyoung had succumbed into his emotions and cried, but not this time.

Johnny reacted with rage. 

“Who- who the fuck did this?!” he yelled. “Why- what kind of sick fuck-”

“We don’t know.” their manager looked ashamed. Pink dust colored his cheeks. “This is probably the work of a crazy person looking for money. But so far we have nothing…”

“Did they ask for money?” Johnny asked. He was still holding Doyoung’s hand, almost squeezing it.

“Not yet. I’m so sorry, guys. The lawsuit against the hotel is on the works. We contacted them but I highly doubt it’s someone linked to them.”

“Who has seen this?” Doyoung asked this time, a fraction calmer. 

“Me, our legal team and the higher ups.” 

A new wave of tears came, shaking Doyoung’s body. “Oh god…”

“Listen, guys… No one in the company cares about you guys being in a relationship. You think you are the first gay couple this company has had? Everyone is  _ enraged  _ about this video situation, we want to protect you.” 

Johnny nodded. “So what do we do?” 

“Go home. I already canceled practice tonight and tomorrow. You can go with your families if you want, rest. We’ll deal with this together, okay? I’ll call you if there’s any news.”

“Will you tell the other members?” Johnny said.

Doyoung shook his head. “No, no… We’ll tell them. Is… Is there someone else involved?”

“This is the only video so far.” their manager took the pendrive off and handed it to them. The couple just stared at it. “Take it. Just in case. Our legal team already has a copy.” 

Johnny took it and shoved it inside his pocket. “Hyung...”

“It’s going to be okay, kids.” Joon said. He didn’t sound convinced. Neither Doyoung or Johnny were either. 

***

“How could this happen…” Doyoung whispered, looking at the rain hitting the van’s window on their way back. “Why would someone do this…” 

“Baby…” When Doyoung looked at his boyfriend, he was right next to him. He wiped his tears with his thumbs, and then kissed his lips softly. “I love you.” 

It was ridiculous, the way Doyoung’s tears wouldn’t stop coming. “What’s going to happen now? What if the video gets released? What if…” 

“Shh, that’s not going to happen-”

“But what if it  _ does _ ? Don’t you see? This isn’t just about us… If it gets released this will affect all of the members.” Doyoung hid his face between his hands. “After everything that we have been through…”

“I know.”

Johnny knew. If this came out their career would definitely be over. He couldn’t imagine Doyoung anything else other than sing. It was his passion, his destiny. The other boys would be okay, they were talented enough to leave this behind. But for him and his boyfriend? There was no going back if it got released. 

Johnny choose to stay quiet. He held his boyfriend in his arms and thought to himself how were they going to explain this to everyone else. 


	2. tiramisu (doten)

pairing: doyoung/ten

* * *

Doyoung’s mini fridge was the most loved member in the household by the rest of NCT. Doyoung worked hard to keep it filled with beverages, desserts, milk, vitamins and everything else him or his brothers might need. The only thing he asked in exchange was that they asked first if they could take something out and a little cooperation from time to time so his kid wasn’t suddenly empty. It had been an expensive purchase, but Doyoung loved having his members visiting his room to ask for a drink or a yogurt, so it was worth it. 

“Are you coming this afternoon?” he smiled against the phone, stirring the vegetables for their lunch. 

_ “After I’m done with practice I’ll be there, bunny.”  _

“I saved you the last piece of the tiramisú I made yesterday… it was delicious, one of my best creations.”

“ _ I can’t wait! _ ” 

“I miss you… are you sure you can’t make it for lunch?”

“ _ I wish, baby… but hyung says we still need some bits we need to figure out. I don’t know, it looks fine to me but you know how he is. _ ”

“I know exactly how he is,” Doyoung giggled. God, every muscle in his body knew how demanding their choreographer was. “Well, come as quickly as possible, okay? I’ll be waiting.”

_ “I’ll be there around four, okay? I love you.” _

“I love you, too.” 

Doyoung put down the phone and giggled, pouring some sweet and sour sauce over the chicken in the other pan. The members were starting to come out of their rooms, driven by the delicious smell and his grumbling tummies. 

“Who was on the phone?” he heard Taeil’s muffled voice coming towards him. Doyoung turned around to reply, but the smile on his face faded immediately once he saw his hyung with a fork in his mouth and the half-eaten piece of tiramisú between his hands. 

“Hyung?! I was saving that for Ten!” 

Taeil looked at the desert and then smiled apologetically. “...Oops. Sorry.”

“How many times I need to tell you to ask me before you take things from my mini fridge?!”

“I… I’m sorry, Doyoungie. I was hungry and I didn’t think-”

“Hungry?! Lunch will be ready in like five minutes, how could you-"

“What’s going on?” Johnny walked into the kitchen, sliding an arm around Taeil’s shoulders. 

“Hyung ate the piece of tiramisu I was saving for Ten!” Doyoung crossed his arms. He was furious, everything he did for the group and this is how they paid him back? 

“Doyoung, calm down… It’s not a big deal, Ten will understand.” Johnny explained calmly. Taeil was still standing there with the desert between his hands, looking a little scared.

“That’s not the point!” and now Doyoung’s eyes were teary. “There are literally two rules that I-” 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun yelled from the hallway. “The food!” 

He turned around to find smoke coming from both pans, the vegetables and chicken burnt and completely glued to the bottom. Instead of trying to fix anything, Doyoung just left the kitchen and ran to his room, slamming the door shut. He pathetically laid down in bed with his face hidden between his pillows, tears of frustration burning his eyes. 

“ _ Fuck _ .”

***

“Doie… Doie, wake up.” 

“Mmm?” 

Doyoung opened his eyes slowly. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep. Ten was sitting next to him, running his fingers softly through Doyoung’s dark hair, caressing his scalp. 

“Tennie,” Doyoung whispered. Ten made himself some space besides him and laid next to his boyfriend, cuddling him from behind. 

“Baby, what happened? When I got here the atmosphere was so tense…” 

“Nothing.” Doyoung mumbled, “It was silly.” 

“Jaehyun told me that he heard you yelling at Taeil hyung. It clearly wasn’t nothing if it made you this upset…” Ten pressed a tender kiss on the back of Doyoung’s neck. “Come on, you can talk to me.” 

“I… I just got upset.” Doyoung said softly. Ten didn’t say anything, so he kept going. “Taeil hyung ate the piece of tiramisu I was saving for you.” 

Doyoung felt his cheeks burn at the same time he felt Ten snorting behind him. “It’s  _ not  _ funny!” he tried to stand up and go, but Ten held him back. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Don’t leave!”


	3. in the flesh (doten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the BBC series In The Flesh. A world where dead people came back to life as zombies, but a cure has been found to turn the zombies into normal humans again. However, the physical attributes stayed: white iris, pale skin, rotten organs (they can't eat). The protagonists of the show are a gay couple, I really really recommend its first season!!

pairing: doyoung/ten

tw: suicide

* * *

After lunch, when his parents couldn’t find new questions to ask him and when the atmosphere became unbearably awkward, Ten took the chance to excuse himself. His parents didn’t complain. It was obvious how his presence was more of a bother to them after all this months of him being gone for good. He almost didn’t fit there anymore. 

Ten took his old bike and drove to the woods. He needed to go to their old spot. Maybe, just maybe, he knew Ten was going back that day, maybe he was waiting for him, maybe he hadn’t left.

The cave looked exactly the same as he remembered, hidden by trees and branches. And to his surprise, another bike was resting against a rock. 

Ten ran as fast as he could, and before he could get there, Doyoung came out of the cave to greet him. 

“Doie… Doie!” he cried, melting into his boyfriend’s arms. 

“You’re back… oh my god… oh my god, you’re back…” Doyoung cried, sobbed, against his neck. 

“Doyoung… look at me. Oh god, I missed you… I missed you every single day…”

Ten took in Doyoung’s appearance. He looked older than he remembered, a little more broader, a bit taller, too. But when he looked at his eyes, and at his tear stained cheeks, he realized something. He was wearing foundation and colored contacts. Foundation that covered the real paleness of his skin and contacts that weren’t exactly the beautiful hazel of Doyoung’s natural eyes, but more of a standardized brown that he was also wearing…

Doyoung was a partially deceased. 

Doyoung had died too.

“What…” he ran a finger under Doyoung’s eyes, removing some of the makeup to check if his thoughts were correct. The look of shame in Doyoung’s eyes was enough to prove it. 

“Ten, don’t-” 

“Doie, what the hell?” Ten shook his head in denial, this couldn’t be… Doyoung stayed, he was safe, he was going to go to college. “How? You-”

Doyoung took Ten’s hands between them, squeezing them hard as if begging him not to keep going. “That doesn’t matter, Tennie… what matters is that I’m- no, _we_ are both alive. We’re  _ alive _ .”

“No, no… Doyoung, I need- I need to know.” Ten sobbed. “How did you die?” It broke his heart in a million pieces just thinking about it. Was it before or after his own death? Was he alone? Who went to his funeral? Was it accidental or did someone hurt him? Ten needed to know, he couldn’t believe his boyfriend, his only love, had died without him knowing. 

Very carefully, Doyoung pulled up his sleeves, revealing on his wrists a pair of deep, horrible scars. “I’m sorry.” he whispered, broken. Ten looked at his wounds horrified.

Doyoung had killed himself. 

“Why… oh my god, Doie, why?!”

Doyoung was crying almost as hard as Ten was. “I couldn’t bare it, Tennie. I couldn’t live in a world where you were gone… when we got the news of your accident I-”

Ten took him between his arms and Doyoung melted against him. He tried to convince himself that everything would be okay again, that this was their second chance in life. But there were still so many questions, so many thoughts and feelings and fears that plagued his mind. 

For now, he just held for dear life on the body shaking against him.


	4. we could get arrested for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was posted on twitter before, part of a prompts challenge!

pairing: doten

* * *

It was Ten the one who suggested it. Going on a date to a place they wouldn’t forget, he had said, for their first anniversary. Doyoung just looked at him skeptically but agreed anyways. He always agreed with anything Ten came up with. 

What he wasn’t expecting was being dragged into breaking the law by sneaking inside a government’s building in the middle of the night. 

“How do you even know about this?” Doyoung whispered at his boyfriend as they ran up the dark and smelly emergency stairs after breaking through a back door.

“I have my ways. Now hurry!” 

“Fuck… we could get arrested for this!” Doyoung yelled, not loud enough to be heard by any staff but loud enough to let Ten know how distressed he was. To which he received a laugh in return. 

“Calm down, bunny, you’re gonna love this!” 

After running what it felt like a thousand stairs, Ten pushed another door open which led to a hallway. “This floor doesn’t have cameras, we can take the elevator here.” he explained. Which made Doyoung seriously question who the hell he was actually dating. 

“How the…” he tried to say something else, but between fearing being caught and trying to catch his breath, he choose to stay quiet. Once inside the elevator, Ten pressed the button for the highest level and then turned around to steal a fervent kiss from Doyoung. 

Doyoung didn’t hear when they reached the last floor or when the doors of the elevator opened, so when Ten broke the kiss and guided him outside, every trace of doubt and fear left him. He smiled and interlocked his fingers with Ten’s, following him wherever it was he was taking him. He didn’t care. He was in love and young and stupid. 

They stopped in front of a black door, and Ten took a peak around them to see if they were being followed. When he checked no one was there, he pushed the door open and the first thing Doyoung felt was hot and humid air hitting his face, with the unmistakable smell of chlorine. Once inside, Doyoung gasped when he saw the huge pool in front of him, surrounded by tall windows that went from the floor to the high ceiling, and a thousand city lights behind them. 

Doyoung looked at Ten. The waves of the pool reflected all over his pretty face. He looked like a movie, like a dream, smiling widely at him with stars in his eyes.

“Let’s get naked.” he smiled mischievously, getting rid of his shirt in a single movement and then pushing down his pants. Once again, Doyoung could do nothing else than follow along. 


	5. room for rent (doten)

pairing: doyoung/ten 

* * *

Ten tried not to feel too down looking through his email inbox. He didn’t know renting a room was so hard. He was expecting hundreds of requests the minute he put up the add posters all around campus, but so far he had only gotten two interested people who visited once and never came back. Okay, so the room was on the smaller side and he couldn’t afford to ask less for it given the high end neighborhood the apartment was in, but the rest of the place was really nice, the kitchen was big and the building had a pool! 

He sighed, closing his laptop. He really needed a roommate soon, he just couldn’t ask his parents for more money. They already paid his tuition and they gave him money for food and other basic expenses. To rent a place for his own was the least he could do. Ten looked out of his window, the raining wasn’t stopping any soon and it was late at night already. He really enjoyed the view, it would be a shame if he would have to move just because he couldn’t afford the place. 

But suddenly, the bell rang and Ten jumped from his spot. He wasn’t expecting anyone, so who could it be? It was 10:43 pm and the rain outside poured down like a waterfall. 

When he opened the door, a tall and skinny boy was standing on the other side of the door. He was wearing a green, completely drenched jacket. His dark hair was glued to his forehead due to the rain, and he had a faint blush on his cheeks and nose, probably from the freezing cold outside.

“Hello?” Ten said, taking in the boy’s appearance. The boy was also carrying a small suitcase and a paper bag tightly grabbed on his left fist. 

“Uh, sorry… I’m here for the room ad?” he said. His voice was soft and airy, almost dreamlike, but a little shaky at the same time. He looked down, ashamed. “I apologize for coming unannounced.” 

Ten shook his head and stepped aside so the boy could come in. He still thought this was completely out of the ordinary, but this kid was so soft spoken and nervous, Ten just knew he wasn’t dangerous. “Don’t worry about it, come in.” 

“Thank you.” he said shyly. 

“What’s your name?” 

He hesitated for a bit, but then he replied without looking at Ten. “Doyoung. Kim Doyoung.”   
  
Ten showed him the apartment around in a quick tour. The boy nodded through it all, smiling shyly when he saw the small room that was for rent, the bathroom, the kitchen and the living area. 

“This place is perfect, wow.” he whispered, looking amazed at the average walls and decorations. Then he turned to Ten and, and to the thai’s complete surprise, the boy did a deep ninety degree bow to him. “Please let me stay here!” 

“Uh…” Ten was speechless. He wasn’t expecting something like this, besides he didn’t even knew the kid! “I don’t- This isn’t how this works...”

“Please, I...” he blushed hard, looking down. “I- I don’t have anywhere else to go and… And I’ll pay you in advance!” 

At this, he handed Ten the paper bag he was holding. The thai looked inside and he almost choked when he saw wads of cash in it, enough for it to cover over a year of rent. 

Ten shook his head, handing it over. “This is too much! Listen…”

“No, no, please keep it. I promise you won’t even notice I’m here. I’m very clean, I can even cook! I’m not a delinquent or something I’m just really… _really_ desperate.” he begged. Ten realized this kid was a master of the puppy face, by the way his stomach fluttered when he saw his sad eyebrows and shiny dark eyes. 

Ten took another glance at his appearance. He really looked like he had been kicked out from his home. Every alarm in his head rang loudly. What if the money he had in his hands was stolen? Or worse, what if it was drug money and he was committing a crime just by accepting it? But at the same time, Doyoung looked like he couldn’t hurt a fly with his soft voice and skinny body. 

Against his better judgement, he agreed defeated. “Okay. You can stay…” 

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Doyoung bowed once again. Ten stopped him before Doyoung went on his knees and just shoved him inside his room. When the korean shutted the door, Ten sighed. 

What had he gotten himself into? 

***

“Let me see if I got this right.” Johnny said, sitting in front of his friend at the university cafeteria. “This random guy shows up at your place when it’s already dark outside-”

“Dragging a suitcase like a runaway bride!” Jaehyun interrupted him. 

“Begging you to let him stay and rent your extra room…” Johnny kept going.

“And he hands you a bag full of money, which I repeat, could perfectly be  _ illegal  _ money,” Taeyong interrupted this time.

“And you just let him in?! Did you lose your mind?!” 

Ten looked at his friends’ worried expressions. He couldn’t even bother to look concerned. “Guys, it’s not that big of a deal. He was really desperate and he seemed harmless.” 

“Oh, _ he seemed harmless _ .” Taeyong mocked him. “I don’t even know how can you be here so relaxed, the guy is probably loading all your belongings into a truck.” 

“Or sniffling your underwear like a weirdo.” Jaehyun laughed.

“Or doing heroin… on your bed!” Johnny said this time. 

“You guys watch too much television.” Ten sighed, standing up and leaving the table. “Gotta go, I have class. If you are so worried why don’t you come over this weekend and meet him. He’s just a kid.” 

Johnny scoffed, “If you’re still alive by then!”

***

Doyoung wasn’t lying when he said Ten wouldn’t even notice him around. He spent most of the day locked inside his room, and the few times Ten caught him outside, he smiled shyly at Ten and apologized before almost running to hide again. 

At least Ten knew Doyoung wasn’t building a satanic shrine or something in there, because he had peeked inside once when Doyoung was in the bathroom, and the only difference between the room before Doyoung got there and after was a small book in the nightstand, a pair of reading glasses and a bottle of water. 

The first week was like that and Ten decided against inviting his friends over given how shy and jumpy Doyoung was even around him. He didn’t want to scare him off, and if he wanted to get to know at least a little bit about him, he would have to approach him as if he was a scared animal in a new environment. 

Another weird thing about his mysterious roommate was that he never left the place. He didn’t have a job, neither he was a student. Ten had never heard him talking to anyone on the phone or even holding one, and it seemed he didn’t own anything besides a few clothes and his book. 

_ ‘Maybe the police is trying to find him…’  _ Ten thought, but he shook the thought away quickly. What crime would someone like Doyoung commit? He apologized for existing everytime he ran into Ten. 

It was a week after he moved in when he finally began to figure Doyoung out. 

Ten woke up in the middle of the night. For what reason? He wasn’t sure. He was thirsty and he wanted to pee. After relieving himself, he walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and on his way, that’s when he heard it for the first time.

Muffled sobs and quiet sniffling could be heard from Doyoung’s room. Ten froze. There wasn’t any light coming from inside but he was sure that was the unmistakable sound of someone crying. Doyoung was crying, hard. The thai stood there, listening him. What had happened? Curiosity almost made him knock, but he chose better not to. They weren’t close and Doyoung could think it was out of place.

Ten went back to bed with a heavy heart that night. 

After that, it became routine for the thai to wake up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason, going to the kitchen and hearing his roommate sob quietly. 

  
  


“Should I talk to him about it? I ran into him this morning, he was making himself a cup of tea. He smiled at me and I froze, he looked fine but… I don’t know. We don’t even know each other.” 

Taeyong sighed, leaning back on Jaehyun. “Don’t ask him about the crying. You’ll scare him away. Try to get close to him differently… You can watch a movie together or something.”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun said, running his finger through his boyfriend’s hair. “Maybe you guys can have dinner or breakfast together everyday as a way to get to know each other. It’s just weird living with someone and only knowing their name.” 

“I know. And after hearing him at night I feel responsible, you know? What if he hurts himself or something? I need to do something.”

His friends nodded in agreement. Ten needed a plan. 


	6. operation lose it with a college guy (johndo/dotae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on my knowledge of the american system through pop culture

pairings: johndo, dotae, a lil bit jaeyong

* * *

“Doyoung, your nails are so pretty.” Taeyong smiled sweetly at his best friend, carefully applying pale pink nail polish to the other boy. 

“Thanks?” Doyoung replied with a timid giggle. “How long will this take to dry off? We haven’t done our hair yet and it’s almost eight!” 

“It’s okay, Doyoung. College parties usually start late. Besides, we need them to be at least halfway drunk so they don’t notice how young and beautiful we are.” Taeyong said with a wink.

“I thought that was the whole point of this.” Doyoung deadpanned. “Are you telling me I shaved my entire body for nothing?” 

Taeyong smiled. “Oh, the lucky guy who takes your virginity tonight will definitely notice that. Don’t you worry, son.”

Doyoung laughed, hitting his friend playfully on the arm. “You're just older than me by seven months!”

The two best friends had spent the entire afternoon getting ready for the party that night. Wayne State University was having the biggest party of the year for their 150th anniversary and Doyoung and Taeyong’s mission was to jump the gate, get inside the campus, run to the dorms where the after-party was taking place, party hard like college students and find the two hottest guys there to fuck and lose their virginities to. It was the perfect crime. 

Both boys were tired of being eighteen year old and virgins. Doyoung was going to be nineteen in two weeks! If it were for them, it wouldn’t be such a big deal, but all their friends from high school were in relationships or had someone to have sex with. It seemed like everybody was getting laid except for them, everybody had stories and experiences to share while they were always rudely left out, and while feeling like everybody was growing up, they stayed there like virgin inexperienced little boys. If Doyoung had to hear Taeil telling him one more time ‘Oh, right… you wouldn’t know about that’, he was going to explode. 

Once the boys were done with their preparations, they stood side by side and looked at themselves in the mirror. 

“Oh…”   
“Is that… is that us?”

They looked amazing. 

Doyoung’s lips were red and puffy. Long, curved eyelashes framed his brown eyes and the subtle blush on his cheeks made him look innocent and shy. He was wearing a tight flowery crop top that shaped his upper half beautifully, accentuating his tiny waist. It was a sleeveless turtleneck so he could show off the beautiful and soft pale skin of his shoulders. The high waisted ripped jeans made his ass look full and perky, showing the soft skin of his long legs in a very flattering and strategical way. The look was complete with his pink nails, pink sneakers and a very cute and small pink backpack. 

Taeyong, on the other side, had gone with a punk rock concept. He was too, wearing a crop top —because there was no way Doyoung was going to use one himself if Taeyong didn’t as well—, but his was loose and it fell lazily down one of his shoulders. It had an AC/DC logo on it and he was wearing a choker with a small heart dangling from the center. If you looked from close enough it said ‘Daddy’s’ in cursive, golden characters. His tight and ripped jeans fell low on his hips, so he could show off the fishnet thighs he was wearing under them. Together with all of that, a pair of classic Dr. Martins finished up his look. 

“I think we did an excellent job here, my young padawan.” 

Doyoung shifted on his feet. “I’m nervous… It feels so real now.” 

“Some illegal alcohol is going to help you with that.” Taeyong smirked, staring at Doyoung through the mirror. “Now let’s go! Our future husbands are waiting for us!” 

***

The loud music of the party could be heard from even outside of campus. 

It wasn’t hard at all for the pair to cross the fence and get into the party unnoticed. There were so many drunk people already walking around the dorms that no one noticed they weren’t students, but they did get the attention of some hungry gazes following the two. Taeyong and Doyoung giggled when a guy whispered to them how fucking hot they looked. The plan was going perfectly, and they just needed to find their victims. 

Once they were inside the building, they realized the party was like nothing they had ever seen before. There were hundreds of people, all in different stages of intoxication and partying in their own ways. Some of them were making out against the walls, having deep conversations while sharing a joint, some of them were yelling and pushing people, some of them were dancing, a couple of them passed out on the floor… and was that a guy studying? The students were using the hallways and rooms, there was people sitting on the stairs, a couple of girls ran past them in bikinis and they were sure those two guys over there were fucking against a passed out guy. It was as if everyone had the liberty to do what they wanted. All the rooms had their doors open and people were going from small parties to some bigger groups. A beautiful blonde girl handed them a beer to each just like that and a brunette walking behind her kissed them both on the cheeks. 

“I want to go.” Doyoung said, squeezing Taeyong’s hand hard. “This is… no, no… this isn’t what I expected. We don’t know anyone, someone is going to call the police and—”

“Doyoung, chill!” Taeyong grabbed his friend’s cheeks and pushed them together. “No one here is going to notice anything, look how drunk they all are. Let’s go inside one of the rooms, let’s drink our beers, after that let’s maybe find something stronger… It’s okay, we’ll find somewhere more quiet.”

Suddenly, a group of tall boys surrounded them all at once. They were at least seven of them and they stank of alcohol. 

“Holy shit, you guys are hot!” one of them said. “Kiss, kiss, kiss!” 

Taeyong looked at them and then at Doyoung’s petrified face. Soon, the entire floor began to chant along with them even if they had no idea what was happening. Taeyong guessed that if they did what they were asking, the guys were going to leave them alone. 

“Doyoung.” he warned his friend before pressing their lips together and pushing his tongue fiercely inside Doyoung’s mouth. The cheers were deafening. Doyoung, as stunned as he was, kissed his friend back with the passion that only Taeyong knew Doyoung had under those layers of anxiety and self-doubt.

Once they broke apart and the cheers slowly died down and the group of guys left them to go stalk someone else. The tall one that had first approached them got closer and whispered something into Taeyong’s ear.

“I think I’m in love.” and after squeezing Taeyong’s left asscheek, he left with a wink. 

Doyoung looked scandalized. “Taeyong! He… touched you!”

Taeyong giggled. “It’s okay, Doyoung. Sorry for kissing you like that.” 

“It’s fine. But I really need that drink right now.” 

Taeyong and Doyoung walked around trying to find something to drink once their beers were gone. But their search wasn’t even hard. Alcohol was everywhere. Girls with giant syringes were giving tequila to everyone that asked. Doyoung was somehow pulled into drinking out of a beer funnel and even a lit cigarette appeared suddenly on Taeyong’s hand. By the time they found a quiet party inside one of the bedrooms, Doyoung and Taeyong were successfully drunk. Although not so much that they wouldn’t remember anything the next day or that they couldn’t consent, they were drunk enough to not being able to stop giggling and having little to no inhibitions. 

Inside the room there were about fifteen people. It was bigger than the ones they had seen so far: it had a small couch, a private bathroom and enough space left for the better half of the people to be standing up and moving to the music. It seemed like most of them were foreigners, because suddenly Doyoung’s ears were filled with a language he recognized perfectly.

"Doyoung, they're korean! We found our people!" Taeyong laughed.

They confidently made their way between the group towards the desk full of bottles on top. Doyoung was reading the lids and squinting his eyes in the poor lit room, when suddenly a deep voice addressed him. 

“Now that’s a face I would’ve remembered seeing before.” 

When Doyoung turned around, he almost dropped the bottle to the floor. 

Next to him stood what probably was an angel itself. He was tall, beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking. His brown hair fell lazily on his left eye, —amazing, incredible honey eyes—, his smile was blinding, his straight nose and square jaw gave him a manly and handsome aura that made Doyoung weak on the knees and oh god, he was muscular and fit. Doyoung was doomed. 

“O-oh… hi, hello. Uhm, hi.” 

He laughed, and oh god Doyoung was completely fucked. 

“Hello, what’s your name?”

“Doyoung.” he nervously touched his ear, looking down. It seemed like all the alcohol and drunkenness from before had gone down the drain at the sight of this… greek god. “And… and you?” 

The tall man looked at him strangely. “Do you not know my name?” 

Doyoung’s eyebrows furrowed. Was he doing something wrong? Yeah, sure, he hadn’t actually flirted before, but asking each other’s names was basic social communication skills, right?” 

“Uhm…”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. That probably sounded super pretentious,” he apologized quickly. “I’m John. Very nice to meet you, Doyoung. Are you new around here?” 

“I’m… yes. I’m an exchange student.” Doyoung lied, trying to find his confidence. "From Korea."

Johnny smiled, genuinely interested in Doyoung. “That’s great! I'm korean too! Well, my parents are. So this is your first Wayne State party? Have you liked it so far?” 

“Yes, a lot. This is… one of the biggest parties I’ve ever been to.” Doyoung lied once again. He hadn’t been to another party before. He mentally tried to calm himself, trying to remember the story he and Taeyong had made up before coming here. 

Taeyong. He looked around the room until he spotted his friend talking to a very tall, very handsome young man. It seemed like the plan had worked out.

“Me too, they really went all out. I guess you don’t celebrate your 150th anniversary every day.”   
When Doyoung looked up again, Johnny was staring at him intensely. Doyoung tried to get farther away but found himself with his back against a wall. Johnny leaned in it, trapping him there. 

“So, Doyoung…” he said in a low voice. Doyoung’s legs felt like jelly. “Are you staying in this dorm?”

The boy shook his head. “No… um, Me and… my friend, we share an apartment.”

“You’re gonna have to invite me someday.” he smiled. “Are you and your friend—?”

“No, no, no! He’s somewhere… ah, there. See? The short one making out with that guy?”

Johnny turned around and laughed out loud when he spotted the couple. “That’s my friend Jaehyun. Don’t worry, he’ll take care of your friend well. He’s good.” 

Doyoung breathed a sigh of relief. He knew Taeyong could take care of himself but he never could quite stop the anxious little voice in the back of his head. 

“Wanna come to my room?” Johnny asked, whispering into Doyoung’s ear, his lips pressed against Doyoung’s skin, giving him a shiver that run through his entire body. “I can take care of you, too.” 

This is it. “Yes…” he nodded, looking at Johnny in the eyes. And then, with more confidence he repeated. “Yes.”


	7. I’ll flip you over, break you down and swallow you up (johndo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the pathcode universe (exo)  
> tw: johnny kisses doyoung's feet lol

pairing: johnny/doyoung

* * *

“I’m back.” Doyoung announces closing the door, dropping his backpack on the floor. He’s exhausted. The night shift at the club he works at as a bartender is by far the most draining job he has had so far in Berlin. The music is loud, the people are louder and the pay is not nearly as good as his old job. 

“Hey babe.” Johnny comes out of the kitchen. The sun is lazily coming up, so their living room is illuminated by a thin blue light. 

They share a sweet kiss, and while still hugging they fall together on their couch. Doyoung immediately surrenders to Johnny’s warmth, cuddling next to him. Johnny works from home, and he adjusts his working hours to match Doyoung’s. Now that he’s working during the night, Johnny also stays all night working and waiting for him to come back. They usually have breakfast together, sometimes they go out to enjoy the morning and then they go to sleep. 

“Did something happen today?” Johnny asks, noticing Doyoung’s unusual quietness.

“No… I’m just tired.” He sighs, and then he adds: “Don’t you think this is the most lonely hour of the day?”. 

“I never feel lonely when I’m with you.” 

Doyoung smiles, but it fades quickly. “But… If I wasn’t here…” 

“Not really.” Johnny says, hugging Doyoung even tighter. “To me, the most lonely hour of the day is sunset.”

They stay like that for a few more silent minutes, until Doyoung breaks the silence. “Do you think they feel lonely?” 

“I’m afraid so.” Johnny sighs, and Doyoung changes his position so he can face Johnny. The chinese touches his cheeks gently. “If I was on my own, I would feel lonely too.”

“I miss them. Since the dream I had the other night I can’t stop thinking about them… I feel like something is going to happen, Johnny... something bad.”

His boyfriend sighs, and runs a hand through Doyoung’s hair. “Stop thinking about that, love.”

“But I can’t! The last time I had a dream like this, we had to separate… and… not being able to know anything about them… we don’t even know if they are still alive!”

“Doie, you need some rest.” Johnny says, standing up and holding Doyoung’s hand as he drags him towards their room. “They are big boys and they can look after themselves… At least we know they are somewhere here in Europe, right? They are not that far away.” 

Their appartment is big but very austere. It’s located on the top floor of a very old building in Berlin. The living room has a huge, worn out green leather couch, a small coffee table and some wooden boxes with an old television on top. The walls are tall and thick, with long curtains that fall from the roof. 

Everything in the kitchen is either broken or has a trick to make it work, and the walls as well as the floor have dark stains that even after Doyoung spent hours trying to erase, they still remain there, making the place look even more sad. 

The apartment has one bathroom, -–in a similar state than the kitchen–, and two rooms. One that Johnny uses as an office, and their bedroom. Their bed is, as expected, old, but Doyoung likes it very much. It has a tall bronze headboard with intricate designs and the mattress is very soft. At the end of the night, Doyoung and Johnny always end up pressed against each other in the middle of it, and it feels like a warm nest. 

It creaks a lot, though, and the couple make it creak more often than not. But so far, no one has complained. 

Doyoung stays standing next to their bed, watching silently how Johnny kneels on it and urges him to do the same. The sun is up and the blueness is replaced by bright sunlight coming through the windows, illuminating the dust that is floating in the air. 

Doyoung does as he is told. He kneels in front of his boyfriend and closes his eyes when Johnny begins kissing down his neck, undressing him slowly.

Doyoung’s blue jacket goes first, and then he lifts his arms so Johnny can take off his black shirt. He sighs and tries to forget about his friends… his brothers. It’s been two years since he last heard something about them. He knows Taeyong is in Edinburgh and Ten is somewhere in France, but that’s it. He can’t contact them, he doesn’t even know how. 

“Relax.” Johnny whispers as he sucks on his nipples. “If we are still here, safe and sound… that means they are too.” 

And that seems to calm Doyoung down because it’s the truth. If any of the boys is found, it would be easy for The Circle,–as they call it–, to find the rest one by one. 

The korean falls to the bed with Johnny on top of him, and the chinese is quickly making his way down, opening his shorts and taking out Doyoung’s barely hard length, stroking it slowly. Doyoung feels Johnny’s hot breath on it, and he barely listens to what he’s whispering against his thighs. Words of love and adoration.

“As long as you are with me…” he says, sucking a hickey on the inside of Doyoung’s thigh. “Nothing is ever going to happen to you, I’ll make sure of that.” 

“Johnny…” Doyoung moans. “I love you, baby.” 

Johnny kneels once again. He gets rid of Doyoung’s shorts and underwear in one go, and brings his smooth and pale legs up with him. 

Johnny is looking down at him with so much love in his eyes. From up there, Doyoung looks like a work of art. His white and smooth skin glows against dark sheets, flushed cheeks behind the back of his hand and his erection shy against his belly. Johnny runs his left hand up and down Doyoung’s shaved calves,—the korean loves shaving his legs and feeling them soft against Johnny’s hairy ones, and right now, they fall from his shoulders like a beautiful cascade, soft and tempting. Doyoung bends his knee, and Johnny takes the chance to nuzzle at his foot, smelling and feeling the rough and the soft patches. He loves the smell, not bad but stronger than the rest of Doyoung’s body, he loves Doyoung’s cute and chubby toes, he loves the little freckle right in the middle of his sole. 

He mouths at Doyoung’s big toe, and the korean does an exquisite whimper that he tries to muffle against his forearm. Johnny closes his eyes as he works his tongue around the toe. He sucks and rolls his wet muscle over it, leaving it after a few minutes to go for his other toes. He can feel Doyoung squirming under his ministrations, his legs tensing at the weird pleasure he’s feeling. When the chinese is done licking his left foot, he does the same to the right one. 

It’s so cute, it fits perfectly between his palms. Johnny grabs it like it’s made of glass, carefully with both hands, caressing his ankle, his heel, the prominent curve that makes them so beautifully shaped. 

By the time Johnny is done and he looks down, Doyoung’s forehead is covered in a thin layer of sweat and his hair is going in every direction at the same time. His cute habit of grabbing his own hair, Johnny thinks. 

When he finally lets go of his ankles, Doyoung’s legs fall open as an involuntary invitation. 

Johnny leans on his forearms to go down and steal Doyoung’s breath away with a killer kiss. The chinese could get a degree at using his tongue, and Doyoung is the one and only beneficiary of his great talent. He loves it around his toes, dancing deliciously against his own tongue, but above all he loves it when working him open. 

Doyoung breaks the kiss. A crooked smile and a push on Johnny’s broad shoulders is everything the chinese needs to understand the message. He smiles back, licks his lips and gets down to work. 

“Should I get on fours?” Doyoung asks with his soft voice that makes Johnny want to eat him alive. 

“Like this is fine.” Johnny replies, rough voice from arousal. 

Doyoung bends his legs, his knees pressed hard against his chest and he locks his arms around them to keep them in place. 

“I was thinking that we could go to the beach, sometime.” Doyoung says, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend eating him out. “Breath some fresh air… go skinny dipping…” he giggles and moans at the same time. “Have sex 24/7.” 

“I love how that sounds.” Johnny smiles up at him. “But for now, I just wanna make you cum.”

  
***

When Doyoung wakes up, the sun is still up in the sky and Johnny is not lying next to him but he can hear his voice coming from the kitchen. The korean throws his covers back, pulls on the first pair of underwear he sees and walks to the direction of his boyfriend’s voice. 

Johnny is walking from side to side of the living room while speaking on the phone. His pretty features are tight in concern and his eyes aren’t focused on anything in particular until they land on Doyoung, and the look that they share makes Doyoung want to puke. 

Something is wrong. 

“Yes. Yes, I understand.” Johnny is saying to the person on the phone. “And again, I’m so sorry Yuta.”

“Yuta?!” Doyoung whispers. He can’t believe his ears. They hadn’t heard anything about him for almost three years. He waits until Johnny hangs up to ask. “What happened?! Was that really him?!”

Johnny tries to find the best words to answer, but at the end he comes with nothing other than the same words that Yuta told him. “They caught Winwin in Barcelona, Taeil in Romania and Mark in America.” 

Doyoung feels like the floor crumbles under his feet. 

“No… no, it can’t be.” 

Johnny gets to him in two steps, and he hugs him tight before Doyoung passes out or begins crying. “Baby, listen to me.” he says with urge on his voice. “We have to leave, right now. Yuta has everything ready for us… someone is going to meet us at the airport with new passports and plane tickets. Grab only your essentials, we need to leave now.”   
Doyoung feels dizzy. He hasn’t even began to process the fact that his friends were caught, and Johnny is telling him all these confusing things. “But what about… no—Johnny, we can’t just leave them!” 

“There’s nothing we can do right now! The only thing we can do is not get caught as well. Doie, baby… please. Believe in Yuta, he knows what he’s doing and you know he’s going to do anything to get Taeil and the rest out.”

It takes Doyoung several seconds to finally nod in agreement. When he does, Johnny kisses him deeply. “Let’s go. We have two hours to get to the airport.”

The couple take their suitcases from under the bed and they begin throwing their clothes and belongings inside. It takes them longer than expected and Doyoung is crying the entire time. He knows what The Circle is capable of, and he knows he may never see his brothers again. 

Once they are done, and before going out of the door of their old apartment for the last time, —the one that they had learnt to call home—, the couple share a sweet kiss and a lingering hug. 

“I’m scared.” Doyoung whispers against Johnny shirt, holding for dear life to his lover’s body.

“Me too.” Johnny replies. 

  
When they go out, the sun is setting. The couple stops a taxi, throw their suitcases into the the trunk and begin their ride to the airport. They don’t speak at all at first, they just hold hands tightly while they say goodbye to the beautiful city of Berlin. They are headed to a distant and unknown land. A chilean island called Chiloé, located in the bottom of the planet, where they’ll begin their new lives. They don’t even know the language or the culture of the place, but they will learn, together. If they could start once from nothing, they could do it all over again. 

Doyoung looks over at Johnny. He is looking at the sunset with sadness in his eyes. His loneliest time of the day, Doyoung remembers.

“You make such a cute couple.” the taxi driver interrupts the silence, in fluent and northern accented german. “Are you going on a vacation?”

“Yes, we are going to Greece.” Doyoung replies, a little shy. “And thank you.”

“Oh, Greece! I went there last year with my wife. Beautiful country!” the driver says. Doyoung can see his eyes through the mirror, blue and piercing. He’s looks young. “And where are you from?” 

“I’m japanese.” Doyoung lies. He has learn not to trust anyone, not even a complete unrelated person. “And my boyfriend is taiwanese.” 

“You are both far away from home, then.”

Doyoung sighs. “Yes. We are.”

Johnny is still looking out the window, not paying attention to the conversation and focusing his attention on the old buildings that surround them. 

After a few more minutes of silence, he turns to look at Doyoung with worry all over his face, and the korean’s blood cools down. 

“What is it?” Doyoung asks in his mother tongue.

“This isn’t the road to the airport.” Johnny replies.

As if on cue, the taxi takes a sharp turn down an ally. Johnny tries to move the wheel on the other direction with his mind, and he successfully crashes the vehicle against a wall. The taxi driver is dizzy, but he has a gun on his hands and it’s pointing it at Doyoung, but the korean is faster and he freezes the man until he passes out.

He takes the gun from the guy’s hands. He’s turning around to ask Johnny if he’s okay, when he feels someone opening both doors on the back, and a hand grabs him by the collar of his shirt, successfully dragging him out of the car. 

“Johnny!!!” 

  
Doyoung fights with everything he has, but there are two huge men trying to immobilize him. He suddenly feels something hitting him on the head and then an awful pain that goes from the top of his head to his stomach and it makes him vomit. He tries to lift his eyes after he’s done. He’s nauseous but between teary eyes he can see three guys fighting Johnny. He is powerful, but he can’t do much after one of them electrocutes him and the other two kick him on the floor. 

Doyoung tries to scream, but the hit on his his head makes everything difficult. He feels one of the attackers lifting him up by the arms and the other one pressing a needle with a clear substance on his right arm. 

It feels like fire is going through his veins, and Doyoung screams in agony. The last thing he sees before passing out, is Johnny’s immobile body being thrown inside a van. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you really really liked one of this plots maybe comment and i'll consider continuing it :)


End file.
